Rhiannon
by briiskiii
Summary: One shot smut between Mitchel and O/C. This is based from the BBC version of the show with Aidan Turner as Mitchel. So please Mature audiences only. Definatley try and hold onto your panties. (badumtssss) okay enjoy! Let me know what you think ! And I will write more. In the midst of a AU story as well.


I sat at the dinett thinking about what just happened, my eyes swollen and red with dried salty tears on my cheeks. Reliving all of it, i stared into my coffee mug watching the steam rise from that delicious black liquid. stroking the side of the mug with my thumb watching every pain staking moment behind my eyes. I heard the front door slam shut, "Rhi?" i snapped out of my trance, "Here." I put my one leg up on the chair resting my chin on it, still focusing on the coffee. "Are you arright?" I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder, I nodded my head in response. "What happened?" I ran my fingers through my white blonde hair and sighed. "Whats there to know Mitchel? Im fucked up. Ive been left again." My eyes were starting to swell with water again and he could hear it in my voice so he sat down next to me. "Shh shh, dont cry." he put a hand on my hanging leg, i shivered at his touch. "Sorry." i chuckled wiping away the tears. he smiled wide at me and came closer, "Tell me what happened love." I looked into his eyes and sighed, "He told me i was trashy, slutty, a waste. That im never going anywhere in life, im too impulsive. " He shook his head and let it fall, "You actually believe that now?" he looked back up to me. I let my other leg fall down, and leaned in towards him..."When you hear it enough times Mitchel, you kinda start to believe it." He took my hands in his. "Now you realize whos saying this to you and where its comin from dontchya?" he was serious. "Rhi...youre an amazing woman. You make my life and everyones life brighter. You just know how to make people smile, you work hard. Youre not a fuckin waste like that ass hole says. Hes the fuckin waste! Look at him!" We started laughing. He smiled to me, "Fuck what he says, if my opinion or feelings matter to you...youll take this with you for forever. Youre beauuuuutiful, fuckin gorigeous!" _His accent always made me weak in the knees, especially the way he was talking about me now. _" Dont evar..sell yourself short. Ya hear?" he pulled me into a hug and wrapped his arms around me. My head rested on his chest, his heart beat was soft and steady...he was always calm. He hated when I was upset, i could tell by looking into his eyes he wanted to kill my ex. He'd tear him limb from fucking limb if he ever saw him, and that frightened me. "Mitchel I just cant take it any more, im too fucking broken." He rubbed my back and put one hand on my head, " shh, youre not...hes not worth it. Im here for you always." he put his head on top of mine, breathing in the smell of my hair and kissing my head. "Mitchel.." "Yea?" "Can we go lay down?" I felt his smile in my hair. "Sure." we separated from each other, he stood up first and extended his hand. "C'mon princess." I smiled and took it gladly, he pulled me into him looking directly into my eyes. "Know what I noticed?" I looked confused at him, "Whats that?" "Well for one, your eyes turn bright blue when you cry, and secondly..." I stared at him waiting, "Yes?" He looked into me trying to read my mind, finally he cupped my face gentley, stroking his thumbs over my cheek bones and closed that large gap between us. His lips were soft and hungry, i placed my hands on his and let him have me. We stood there in the dark kitchen holding onto each other, finally tasting each other. The moonlight was shinning on the kitchen floor and all you could see were shadows. I felt his tongue come into my mouth and i gladly accepted it, we massaged each others mouths hungry for more. I felt his hands move down, "Hold on." He lifted me up around his waist, "Upstairs yea?" I suggested, never breaking the kiss, "Yea." he grunted. Making the ascend up the stairs he held me close, I was only wearing a pair of knee high socks, black panties and a batman shirt. My hair was down, long and blonde...practically white. It was wavy, Mitchel loved my hair natural. I felt a bulge grow through his jeans and that made me moan into his open mouth. Making it to the bedroom he set me down and shut the door, i laid down on the bed on my back and facing him,resting on my forearms. "Jacket and shirt off now." i demanded. He smiled at me, "yes mam." Walking over to the bed and taking off his clothes I could hear his heart racing now. I kneeled up to meet his face and taste his lips again, his shirt was off finally..exposing his perfect body. I nearly came right then and there. I felt his arms wrap around me again and before i know it I was attached to his waist again, standing tall with me around him, he started to trail off of my lips and began to kiss my jaw line, cheeks, earlobes and my neck. I quivered at this, it felt so unbearably good. He sat down on the bed now with me straddling him, I threw my arms over his shoulders and stretched my neck back so it was more tight and tense. I felt him place his left hand in the middle of my back and his right hand placed on my breast, he groaned linto my neck making the skin vibrate. His tongue grazed across the side of my neck and collar bone, gentley placing kissed then biting it gently then licking again. I felt myself getting wetter, and his bulge got bigger. He put his hands under my shirt, letting his hands gentley climb my sides and finally pulling my shirt up over my head. His eyes lip up and we went right to work, kissing and cupping my breasts. Biting and sucking on them, playing with my nipples...making them sensitive and hard. I closed my eyes and moaned loud, "Like that huh?" I opened my eyes and met his, "Mhmm" i bit my lip. He turned us over now, laying me down gentley and him on top of me. His mouth licked and nibbled at my breasts making me squirm and twitch under him, finally trailing back up to my lips i could tell what we both wanted. And we wanted it now... his nails traced across my one side, now kissing me down my body. His lips reached my pelvis and he looked up to me, almost waiting for approval. "May i?" he gave a devious lustful smile. I nodded my head and waited for his hungry mouth to start working me. I felt his hands grab a hold of my panties, still kissing my hips and pelvis, he slowly took them off. Kissing my inner thighs, calves and tops of my feet, then making his way back up. "Someones excited." he licked his lips and started to lick me. I clenched the sheets and moaned. His tongue moved fast around my clit, then slowly working it down the slit..pressing hard then working back up. Licking in all different directions, i couldnt keep still. I moaned louder,"Oh my god Mitchel!" His eyes met mine and he kept doing his job. We looked into each others eyes full of lust and love. "You taste amazing." I threw my head back and pulled the sheets tighter in my fists, arching my back i screamed "Oh god Mitchel, it feels so good!" i licked my lips and looked back to him, his arms wrapped around my thighs while his hands kept my legs spread open. I felt one arm leave my leg, I looked to him and he traced the slit of my sex with his two fingers, then slowly making an entry. "Oh god!" I screamed. He started pumping his fingers in me then returning his mouth to my clit licking vigorously. "Oh my god babe, dont stop!" i watched the muscles in his arms contract, his body glistened in the moonlight. He was all sticky from sweating and I loved it. "I want you to come for me babe." His fingers deep inside me started to rhythm to a 'Come Hither' motion, touching my g-spot. The feeling was incredible, i was as light as a feather. "Oh god Mitchel please dont stop!" His mouth was back on my now throbbing soaking wet pussy. He moaned into me sending vibrations all through me and making me climax, "Oh god! OH GOD MITCHEL!" I screamed in pure ectacy. I felt myself tighten around his two fingers, and with every pump or thrust the sensation grew, I couldnt contain myself. The feeling was so great I was all tingly and relaxed, he stopped then crawled up to me, putting his cold sticky forehead on mine smiling and kissing me. I bit my lip, "My turn." I slowly pushed him off of me and climbed on top of him. My legs were shaking immensely, "You ok?" he laughed proud. " Im perfect." I kissed down his chest, hairy as it was it didnt matter. I teased him by kissing his neck also, pinning his hands behind him. "Your pulse is so strong right now babe." he had a low tone in his voice. "If you want to...feed." I still straddled him kissing and biting his neck. "I know you want to Mitchel." His hands held my hips so I could grind into him harder, even tho I was laying on top. "Babe dont say that." I shot up,"It could be incredibly sexy." I teased still grinding on his bulge. He sat up and wrapped his arms around my back, "You sure?" I nodded while pulling my hair to my left side. "Yes babe. But first..." he looked at me enamored. "Pants come off right now." He laughed, "reasonable." He laid down and let me unbutton them, peeling them off his skin his boxer briefs came along with them. I threw them to the side, "Now come here." My lust was strong, he sat up holding me up with him, I felt his cock throb on the inside of my legs his arms wrapped around me hands placed on my back, "Ready?" he was shaking. "Yes." Our skin stuck to each others, I tilted my head and watched him from my peripherals his eyes turned black, "I love you Rhi." his fangs grew and sunk into my neck fast. It hurt, but the sensation and rushing feeling of being light headed and feeding my love was incredible. I scratched his back and moaned low, I felt like i was slipping out of my body. He fed slowly, making it more sensual i trusted him more then I shoulve. He pulled back with blood dripping from his mouth and his eyes became normal again. He wiped the excess blood from his mouth with the back of his arm, he let out a relieved sigh, "Youre so fucking sexy." I threw myself back onto his waist straddling him, his dick was so hot and hard and feeling it moving up and down my pussy was amazing. We both moaned into each others mouths while i started to make my way back down to his length. I kissed around his groin, really admiring his dick. He propped himself up on his arms to watch me, I opened my mouth and took in his length, he moaned out, "Fuck!" I started to suck his dick, gagging on it and slobbering all over it, working him like he worked me. Taking it all in my mouth then slowly releasing it from my throat. "Jesus Rhi!" he grabbed my hair and pulled it into a pony tail and put his other hand in his hair, "Like that babe?" I teased sticking out my tongue and slapping his dick on it. I continued sucking it till he stopped me, "Thats it c'mere." he pulled me up and flipped me over on my back, he kissed my blood stained lips deepening it with his tongue and the pure passion that spilled from it. I felt the tip of his dick in my vagina...all he had to do was push. He looked into my eyes and grabbed his dick, sliding it up and down my soaking wet pussy. "Youre so wet babe." He kissed me, I was kind of nervous, 9 inches of this man is more than what I need. He placed his left arm on the side of my head the other hand guided himself into me, I opened my legs wider for him and felt every inch of him stretch me out...we both moaned fairly loud. He put my legs around him and leaned down closer to me, thrusting deeper and harder each time, " Its so tight." he rested his forehead on mine again, "Oh my god Mitchel, please dont stop!" Our lips met again, tongues dancing I moaned into him, "Oh my god! It feels so fucking good!" He kneeled back up now putting my legs straight up against him, I tucked my feet behind his head, he wrapped his arms around my legs pulling them closer to him, locked his hands together and started to pound me. "Holy fuck babe. " he moaned, the feeling was so extraordinary, feeling him move in and out of me, even just him being inside of me. "Babe oh my god!" I clenched my breasts together while he rocked my body. There was no space between us, each thrust was short and powerful, our skin slapped each time. He finally let my legs back down and i rested them on each side of him, he took one in his hand and slowly laid down on me still inside of me, thrusting slower, holding my one leg back and the other straight out. Grinding into me, "oh my god Mitchel..." I sighed. He let go of my leg and rested his head on my chest, not thrusting any longer but still inside of me. "Lay down. " I told him sitting up. I rolled over on top of him again, straddling him but this time putting his 9 inches inside of me, we moaned out again. It was a completely different feeling. I bounced up and down on him, filling me up with every inch. He held my hips to keep me steady, "Youre so beautiful." I stopped bouncing, I needed to cum. I leaned back a little and started to grind on him, feeling him move back and forth inside of me. "That feels so good Rhi, holy shit!" I grabbed my head and clenched my hair, "Oh my god Mitchel im gonna fucking cum again, OH MY GOD!" I screamed out in pleasure, "Oh my god yes...YESSSSSSS! OH MY GOD BABE!" I felt myself tighten around him again, still grinding on him, his eyes closed, "Oh my god Im gonna cum Rhi!" We both screamed out in release. I felt his cock throb inside of me, we both were in ectacy,I closed me eyes and i fell limp next to him. My head rested on his sweaty chest, we both were breathing heavily. I put a hand over his heart as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt him twirl my hair in his fingers, and his other hand clasped mine on his chest. We laid there naked and exposed, not giving 2 fucks. The moonlight lit our bodies up, i relaized something..."Youre still inside of me." I laughed quietly. He smiled and chuckled. "I love you so much." I promised myself i wouldnt let myself down again, but he really did. And I loved him too, "Hey..." I looked into his eyes, he looked at me concerned, "Me too." he smiled and kissed my nose, "Good...you better." we laughed. "Cmon...lets go get something to eat." I said getting up. I put on one of his shirts and my underwear, "and Ill make us some coffee. " I smiled. He sat up, "Come here darlin." he held out his arms wide open and sat me down on his lap and held me close resting his head on my breasts. "Am i yours?" I craddled his head and locked my fingers in his hair, I kissed his head. "You always have been."


End file.
